DragonBall Z Abridged Movie: Revenge of Cooler
|video = TFS DBZA Movie Revenge of Cooler Abridged }}Revenge of Cooler is the third movie of Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Abridged. It was released on September 13, 2012. Synopsis The movie begins with Cooler and his subordinates looking over Freeza's destruction over Planet Vegeta, though Cooler is not amused by all of it. One of his henchmen, Sauza, notices a Saiyan pod flying off and asks to destroy it. Cooler denies this request; this attack is Freeza's doing, and that if it comes back to haunt him, then that’s his fault. 27 years later, Sauza reports to Cooler that Freeza is dead by the hands of a Saiyan warrior, much to Cooler's amusement. Back on Earth, Krillin, Gohan, Goku, Icarus, and Oolong have gone camping, with Krillin cooking pork stew and Goku fishing. Gohan senses something weird and is knocked out by Doore, followed by Krillin being knocked out by Neiz. Goku arrives and demands who they are, but is attacked by them, though he's able to hold them off. Cooler makes his appearance known to Goku, who at first mistakes him as Freeza, only for Sauza to correct him. Cooler, noticing Gohan trying to help his father, fires a ki blast at him, but Goku takes the blast and they fall into the water and into a waterfall. Cooler, believing he's still alive, orders his henchmen to search the forest. Gohan and a weakened Goku hide out in a cave, but Sauza, Doore, and Neiz blast around the area looking for Goku, causing a cave-in. Even though they decimate the area, Cooler notes they haven't found him yet, and demands they find Goku's body so he can confirm he's dead. That night, Krillin and the others find the cave, and meet with Gohan and a passed out Goku. Krillin tells Gohan to take Icarus to Korin's Tower at a low level and get some Senzu Beans to heal Goku while he stays behind and look after Goku. The two of them manage to reach the tower, but Korin and Yajirobe are fighting over household matters. However, Yajirobe pauses long enough to toss Gohan a bag of Senzu Beans, and one extra before Gohan takes off. Unfortunately, Cooler's forces find Gohan and attack him, but before Doore can crush Gohan's skull, Piccolo arrives to save him. After some quick banter, he fights them while telling Gohan to do what he needs to do. Gohan flies off to Goku (to Piccolo's chagrin, as he had meant for Gohan to back him up), and the Namekian faces the three on his own. Dore tries to chase after Gohan, but Piccolo fires an energy blast at him, killing him. Neiz attacks Piccolo with electricity, but before he can finish him, Piccolo sends the electric attack back at him, electrocuting him to death. Piccolo then chases after Sauza (who's after Gohan) and fights him in a forest. Nail comments that this reminds him of the speeder bike chase from Return of the Jedi, much to Piccolo's annoyance, but Cooler fires a Death Beam at Piccolo before the fight goes further. Gohan arrives at the cave, but Sauza arrives, destroying the Senzu Bean bag. Krillin, angry that they lost their only chance, fights against Sauza, but Gohan remembers the extra bean he has, and gives it to Goku. Gohan joins with Krillin, but both are soundly beaten. Sauza notices his Scouter is reading a massive power level, and see's Goku is back in action. Cooler arrives with an unconscious Piccolo and throws and blows him up. Sauza tries to attack the distracted Goku, but he manages to blast him away, and go after Cooler. They fight, leading them going underwater, where Goku learns the whole history of Cooler's family. Goku feels bad about him being left out by his father, though Cooler admits it was all Freeza's doing, noting about his brother's moaning about not getting what he wants. He even states that while Freeza liked to talk a lot, Cooler prefers going more direct, powering up even more. Goku tries his best against him, but not even a Kaio-Ken powered Kamehameha can phase him. Cooler badly beats him, and says he's not letting him die until Earth is in ashes. Goku sees a bird that he names Toriyama die, and his anger transforms him into his Super Saiyan mode, restoring the bird to life and tells him to teach a dinosaur to ride a ball. Cooler see's the form Goku was able to beat Freeza with, and Goku manages to get the upper hand. Goku demands Cooler leave now, but Cooler decides to destroy Earth with a giant Death Ball. While gloating over his supposed victory, Goku manages to push it back to Cooler. Cooler and his Death Ball are heading to the sun, with him lamenting he is like his brother, but is still cooler than him. He perishes from the sun's flares, temporarily turning it off till Mr. Popo turns it back on. A heavily tired Goku is found by his friends and asks Gohan if he can eat Icarus. Unfortunately, Sauza is still alive, wanting revenge, but Piccolo kills him with a Special Beam Cannon. Goku still demands to eat Icarus. Trivia * This movie hints at a possible relationship between Korin and Yajirobe. This is parallel to how their voice actor, KaiserNeko, is gay and happily married. ** Interestingly, "neko" (which is part of his youtube name) is Japanese for "cat" and Korin himself is a cat. * Piccolo references the events of both Christmas Tree of Might and Lord Slug Abridged as he calls Sauza the pretty one, Neiz the one with weird powers, and Doore as the dumb strong guy. Humorously, Sauza thinks Piccolo just called his powers weird, Doore appreciates the "compliment" but prefers to be seen as handsome rather than pretty, and Neiz's angry roar suggests he resented being called stupid. * Toriyama the bird is obviously named after series creator Akira Toriyama. * Toriyama would later make a cameo in "16, 17, and 18 Things I Hate About You", and actually succeeded in teaching a dinosaur to ride a ball just as Goku told him too. ** Said line is also a reference to the much-beloved opening theme for Dragon Ball Z, "Cha-La Head Cha-La," which feature a lyric where the singer says he'll "teach a dinosaur to ride a ball." * First time the word 'shit' isn't censored. The rest of the episodes after this movie will no longer censor the word out. * By the conversation Gohan and Krillin have, this movie takes place in between episode 34 and 35 since Goku is back, and the events of Namek are addressed. This makes it the first Team Four Star Movie to take place in the canon of the main timeline. ** There is however the notice of Gohan's appearance as he has the haircut like did in season 2, and his tail has grown back. * Cooler's line after transforming, "Tonight I dine on monkey soup.", refers to Cooler's similar appearance to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles villain, the Shredder. The line itself (in regards to turtle soup) was spoken by Shredder in the TMNT arcade game as a taunt. ** His powered-up form voice is a reference to Bane's portrayal in The Dark Knight Rises. He even quote's the famous "Permission to die" line during his fight with Goku. * According to Goku, Senzu Beans don't have much flavor to them, and even stated he tried cooking them once which turned out worse. * Krillin says that he once accidentally forgot Korin's name and repeatedly called him "Whiskers the Wonder Cat", a reference to the rename he had in the Harmony Gold dub of the original Dragon Ball. *Icarus' skeleton shown in the credits is an updated picture of the skeleton used in "Lord Slug Abridged". * Despite having a brief conversation with Piccolo in his battle against Sauza, Nail's voice actor, Hbi2k, is not credited in the credits. * Oddly, Mr. Popo is not credited under Lanipator in the credits, despite having one line in the movie. * Mr. Popo installs a new sun after the old one is seemingly destroyed in order to kill Cooler. In the actual series, Whis states that such a feat is beyond even deities like him and Beerus. As a result, the TFS version of Popo is retroactively stronger than the two, at the very least below Zen'o. 'Credits' Category:DragonBall Z Abridged Category:Movies Category:DBZA Movies